


Engagement

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Are these overdone yet?, Engagment, Forced Marriage, M/M, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: Harry and Draco are stuck in a standard royal engagement. How do they handle this? Well Draco finds comforts in kissing guards whilst Harry likes the peace and quiet.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was defiant as he waltzed up the steps towards the throne room, even in another territory he refused to submit. Harry through a drunk deal his uncle had made was due to marry the heir to the Malfoy throne. A contract that was irreversible. It as a way to for the greedy man to gain money from selling off his hated nephew, a way to aline himself with royalty. The all doors swung open revealing the Malfoy family sitting elegantly in their allocated thrones. Lucius Malfoy was hiding a look of disgust under a tight smile is pointed nose raised to the sky, Narcissa was unreadable as a plan expression engulfed her sharp features. Draco held a plain look of annoyance on his pale skin. Why this contract came about was a mystery to Harry, it seemed that each party was as unwilling as the other.

Vernon walked towards them bowing once he was at he appropriate distance.  
'Your highnesses I present my nephew, Harry Potter'

Lucius' eyes lit up at the sound of Harry's last name, a link to a rather wealthy noble family before a radical group had assassinated them.  
'Any relations to the lord and lady that passed almost two decades ago?'  
'Most certainly' Vernon let a smug smirk rise to his thin lips, the deal becoming more promising as words became conversations.  
'I'll let the servants take you to your chambers for the time being, the boys will be spending more time together from now on' Lucius gave a hand motion ordering the servants to move, they scuttled towards Harry curtsying clumsily. Harry leaned towards the poor girls ear.  
'It's fine, I don't need the formalities'  
Blush arose on the servants face before she quickly began leading him away from the dreaded room.

The palace corridors were filled with paintings of royalty and noble families alike. Even one stolen from his dead parents home was place along the tall walls a dedication plaque beneath.

'James and Lily Potter, strong yet weak as they perished'

A last snide remark the royal family could make against his rebelling parents.

Harry followed the oddly awkward servant to his room. A chamber that was fit for the highest of royal guests, silken pillows hid inside the emerald canopy bed. Gold encrusted the delicate patterns that adorned the window frames and the ceiling was painted with stories that Harry would spend the next couple of nights deciphering. It was a beautiful room yet it showed wealth in such a flamboyant way that Harry couldn't help to think about those below him, those unable to gain such luxuries. It was disgusting. 

Harry sat by the window in a tall velvet chair watching day turn to night, maids lighting his chamber candles before telling him he had a half hour before dinner. A surely uncomfortable affair to ensue. He made sure he was presentable, trying to tame his untameable locks before letting a maid lead him to the dining room.

Another elaborate display as wealth, high painted ceilings, an exceptionally long dining table that looked like it could serve the whole court and stained glass. The weight of it all would surely break the structural support that may as well have been pennys beneath lumps of gold. Lucius and Narcissa were already sat down, Vernon sitting smugly beside Narcissa. Lucius sat at the head leaving two seats to his right for Draco and Harry. One of those took an awfully long time to be filled.

Draco left the table waiting and waiting before arriving with a guard on his arm. He proceeded to give him a quick kiss before signalling him to leave taking his seat in between his father and Harry. Smoke looked as if it would start pouring from Lucius' ears, a look of anger consuming his pointed features. His fists clenched upon the detailed table cloth.  
'Who would that have been?'  
'Just a friend' Draco brushed it off, this was clearly not his first time pissing off his father  
'A friend! Does this friend know you are very much engaged?"  
'Well yeah, that's the point'

Even Vernon had lost his appeased look as the atmosphere turned significantly darker.

'You had no right! We have raised you better than to be some man who whores himself out to palace guards'  
'Least I'd have more fun than marrying some nobody'  
'He has money, he will keep this kingdom afloat' Lucius' voice continued to get louder, Harry losing his patience

'He will not be subjected to this crap. If he won't do it willingly then neither will I, I'm not a puppet' Harry growled  
'Sit down' Hissed Vernon  
'No! Why can the prince be an ass? Why can he waltz in with a man on his arm if he is engaged to me? I'm not ecstatic about this marriage either but I haven't disrespected him at all'  
'Harry. Sit. Down'  
'NO'

And he ran. He ran past he armed guards as fast as his legs could take him. He ran to the grounds, to the peace of the outdoors. The palace had a beautiful botanical garden, filled with flowers and plants from ever kingdom that would let them take some. It was entrancing. The colours basked within the moons gaze the sky clear. He found refuge beneath an old oak tree leaning against the trunk, ignoring the dirt he now sat on. What would it matter when tomorrow he would probably be escorted (dragged) off of palace grounds. He tilted his head back closing his eyes, taking a deep breath in. He was at peace knowing that it could only get better from hear, he couldn't dig any lower. 

'You know, that was pretty brave' Draco's velvety voice interrupted his peace  
'By brave I hope you mean stupid, I could've could my ass in a guillotine'  
'Are like your head butI wouldn't have let him, I'm sorry I'm a shitty fiancé'  
Harry sighed placing his head within his hands.  
'You haven't really had a chance to be my fiancé, it's a forced betrothal and honestly it was never going to work'  
'Can we try? I'm pretty sure I'll be the one in a guillotine if we don't'  
'Sure, doesn't bother me either way'  
'Why not?'  
'Because I can't access my inheritance without Vernon getting some of his grubby hands on to it, I marry you he can't get a drop. If we don't I'll just wait for the bastard to die'  
'So you'll marry me?' Draco asked his voice losing it's smoothness and earning itself an edge which only came from discomfort  
'Sure, just don't kiss other guys in from of me'  
'Why not?'  
'Well it'll look pretty bad considering I'm supposed to care and I'll just kinda stare' The twinkle dimmed in Draco's eyes, maybe he hoped for Harry to actually be the jealous type, the one that wouldn't like him going around flirting with guards. Apparently not.  
'Oh'  
'I'm going to head to the kitchens now, I'm bloody hungry' Harry stood up, brushing off his trousers and shaking out his overcoat.  
'Can I come with you? I didn't eat either'

Harry nodded letting Draco walk up beside him, their walking patterns seconds apart. Though Harry knew little of the castles layout it was easy for him to find the kitchens, servants were carrying the wasted food from the dining room and he followed accordingly. They had wedged themselves between two servants, both of them carrying plates full of side dishes. There was probably going to be excess food anyways but because of boys behaviours most of it would end up wasted, that our it would become servant food for as long as it stayed good. The kitchen hand behind them had pink dusted cheeks which were surely Draco-Induced, it didn't help he proceeded to smile back at her terrified face. His reassurance looked at lot more threatening than reassuring.

They reached the kitchen doors, the palace's staff round a rather beaten wooden table eating the leftovers that were piling in by the second.  
'You don't mind if we grab a bite do you?' asked Harry a cheeky grin on his face  
'Not at all' the head cook replied, she was a rounded middle aged lady with a coloured striped apron, her cheeks were a jolly red and she was clearly not someone you messed with

The staff's young children were running throughout the bustling kitchen, some with baked goods stuffed within their shallow pockets poking out. Both boys looked at them with a hunger for a childhood like that, one without strict rules and distant guardians. A childhood that was a childhood and not a study period for adult hood. Draco could ballroom dance better than the majority of his court but his ability to make friends was almost non-existent. His flirting skills came from romance novels and his 'friends' were greedy nobles wanting him to marry their daughters. Harry on the other hand was given to his aunt and uncle after his parents sudden passing, expected to behave like a nobel son yet treated with such disrespect from people who were below him in the ruling system, he wouldn't have cared so much if had the option to do as he pleased but he too was put through rigorous etiquette classes that taught him zero social skills. 

They awkwardly took a seat around the beaten table quickly grabbing food and rudely shoved it down their throats. They were famished. You could see smiles peak onto the servants faces to see such childish behaviours from renowned young men. It wasn't long before the went to grab more, their hands grazing in the process. Draco pulled back his cheeks kissed pink whilst Harry ignored it more focused on the meal in front of him. The cook stifled a laugh before getting back to the children.

'Thank you' Harry said once he swallowed his last mouthful  
'Yeah thank you' Draco echoed before following Harry the door  
'I'm heading to bed, see you tomorrow Draco'  
'Tomorrow' Draco agreed suppressing a grin


	2. Sleepless

Draco couldn't sleep. His mind very much occupied with a certain messy haired nobel son to care about sleeping. Harry unlike the rest of the court wasn't marrying him for money, in fact Harry had plenty of his own just waiting for him to collect it. Harry was marrying him because that was how things were panning out, he was going with the flow like a boat in a river. Draco wished he had a quality like that or at least one similar, one where he just went with things. Though Harry clearly had a point where he didn't flow freely in fact last nights dinner was a clear example. Harry though easy going had a mark, a mark that when crossed showed the backbone he kept hidden beneath a facade of not caring. Harry seemed otherworldly to Draco, he was the first person he had seen stand up to his parents. Ignore the label of royals completely. Harry easily walked into the kitchens and the staff welcomed him within minutes of him asking politely to join them. Harry disregarded the societal rules within the court and Draco loved it.

Harry couldn't sleep for reasons he couldn't quite place. His brain refused to quieten down but his thoughts were so erratic he wasn't sure why. Draco, marriage, money and finally getting rid of Vernon. Thank god he was finally getting rid of Vernon, he was like a spot that refused to disappear. A cruel man who raised Harry more like a doll that he could shape as he pleased, clearly it didn't work out. Vernon was desperate to get his hands on at least some of the Potter fortune, one that had been withheld since they had passed. Harry would never let him touch a drop. It wasn't Vernon's to touch.

The night passed slowly, thoughts swimming through heads like marine life in the ocean. Millions of them racing through the vast space looking for sanctuary. Except neither boys knew of much sanctuary and neither did their thoughts. It was deep into the early morning before Harry decided to just get up and wander, not seeing much point in lying around without use. He passed night guards and tired servants on his aimless walk, landing just where his subconscious wanted him to be. The gardens.

He breathed in the morning air, the earthy smell that tickled his nose delightfully. It was just enough to create a reaction, not engulfing or suffocating, just what you want with a smell. Something that triggered peacefulness and tranquility. Something that calmed you down in times of disorder. The moon was still shining in the sky; it still wasn't early enough for the sun to be peaking through the horizon. He took his time getting to the large oak he wished to reside under once again, taking in his surroundings as if he would never see them again. Savouring the beauty that was here for him to digest.

Once he got to the tree he lay back against its old trunk, feeling the bark against his boney back. He tilted his head back closing his eyes, letting his other senses take over. His ears heard the soft rustle of nocturnal beings within bushes, the light whistle of the wind that was barely there. It was the quiet time of night where most people slept and torches lit up the main corridors, everywhere else left in utter darkness. You could hear pin drops in most halls, that or the snoring of sizeable noblemen. He let his thoughts wild once again, letting them escape the blocking barricade he had put up.

Draco.

With his tidy platinum hair and thin lips. Entrancing cold eyes and the hidden depths within them. With a childhood as harsh as his if not a little better, they were like two sides of one individual coin. Harry didn't want to be the other side of Draco's coin. No, Harry wanted to be the one that was the apple in his silver eyes, the one that wouldn't leave his mind. The one Draco was in love with. It was too much too ask of a prince who's being forced to marry him, to much to ask of anyone you've just met. Yet Harry felt like he'd known him for longer, years even. Not a measly day. A day seemed too little. He wanted more time with him. If Harry was a drug addict Draco would be the strongest drug he had ever got his hands on, he wouldn't even need to taste it to get scarily addicted.

He watched the sun rise, the sky bursting with blooms of colour. Oranges and reds spreading together messily whilst keeping the beauty within them. Harry wanted to bottle the beauty within individual bottles, every dazzlingly sunset or sunrise in his collection of sublime skies. It wasn't long before the gardener came out to water the plants. A young man named Neville who also was talented in the ways of herbs. He ignored Harry, the old oak not needing much care anyways. It took little time before Harry left, not feeling so alone anymore, the magic wasn't as potent.

He navigated the corridors once again heading back to his chambers to change, he would at least try to eat breakfast with civility. Though Vernon's insufferable need to suck up to the king and queen might've pushed him over the edge if he wasn't careful. He opened the doors to reveal servants tidying the room, his bags packed up at the end of the bed and one outfit laid over the now made bed.  
'I'm sorry to interrupt but I think you have the wrong room'   
'No Sir, Master Draco requested that your belongings were put in his room, well now your room I suppose' The young servant let out of a school girl giggle

Draco was taking this more seriously than Harry thought he would, the sharing a room was a fast step forward. One that Harry wasn't going to argue with. Though he could imagine the servant gossip before it was roaring throughout the castle walls, the excitement a royal wedding brought was tremendous. Draco the rebellious prince was finally settling down, ironically enough with a man who came from supposed rebels himself. 

Harry went into the bathroom to change, not really wanting to do so in front of the young servant girls. The clothes were the signature Malfoy green with black accents, he could easily pull off a storybook villain.


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was an agonising affair. Narcissa wouldn't stop gushing over tablecloth patterns whilst Vernon stuffed his smug face with as much food as his sausage fingers could grab. Harry and Draco kept an adequate distant from each other but they were clearly closer than the night before. They hadn't bonded in a way that two betrothed needed to, to stay happily afloat but in a way that friends did. Well friends that wanted to pin one another to the palace walls in an intense battle for dominance. Sexual tension was electric between them, Draco cockily placing his hand on Harry's thigh and edging it higher and higher till he choked on whatever was in his mouth.

"Are you okay, Mr Potter?" asked Lucius feigning concern.   
"Perfect" Harry replied forcing a smile whilst swatting Draco's hand away under the table.

The meal seemed to take forever, every bite taking hours, even when the maids took away the plates time refuse to speed up. Lucius was the first to leave, everyone else following suit, going off their preferred ways. Draco grabbed Harry's wrist before he could explore the palace.

"Come back to _our_ room"   
"To do what? Sit around? I want to look around the palace. Explore"

Draco groaned at his obliviousness, then again Harry wasn't another servant readily available to play around with him. He wasn't used to Draco's teasing behaviours, the pushing of boundaries in front of Lucius or, by the looks of things, being with someone at all. This was new of the both of them. 

"You need to sort out your things. The servants just put them anywhere."  
"Why?"  
"Because I told them to, I don't know where you like your things"

Harry wasn't sure how he was meant to reply to Draco. His behaved like a brat half the time and the other half he was like an unsolvable puzzle. To everyone around him Draco was a shallow pool, a dick who cared for no one but himself. He wasn't fit to be king. Harry had barely scratched the titanium glass that Draco hid behind. Was there a Draco who gave a damn? Or was that just a hopeful spark that was dying within Harry? 

Harry wanted to love whoever he ended up marrying, whether that did become Draco or he managed to return to his manor to marry Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley and Harry had juvenile crushes on each other, Harry was enamoured with her fantastic jousting skills and her ability to mask her gender with some quick tricks. Ginny loved his messy hair and his ability to adapt. Neither really had a chance with the other, not with the rules put up by their predecessors. So Harry until now had locked her away in the deep pools of his mind. He had a duty to his self and parents, he was going to uncover the mystery behind their deaths and rise above his status regaining rightful control of the throne. He was going to fix the wrongs of Lucius Malfoy even if it meant losing his own happiness in the process.

"Fine, let's go then"

Draco made suggestive looks at most guards they passed, earning himself a never-ending glare from Harry. How could someone with such power use it so trivially? For sex and gratification instead of restoration and peace. It wasn't just how trivially Draco used his influence that pissed Harry off. There was a hint of jealously in the back of his throat, ready to fight anyone who wanted to get between their engagement. Between them.

It took three guards before Harry's glare started to completely scare them off. Draco's attention diverting to him.   
"Don't marry me"   
"Why? This works out well for both of us." Harry reminded him.  
"And you'll hate it, I'm a crappy boyfriend never mind husband. You're better off with someone from a village than me, no matter the benefits."

Harry sat down against the palace walls, politely shooing away the nearest guards. Draco followed suit making sure there was adequate room between them.  
"I don't bite" Harry joked pulling Draco closer "Look I know you aren't exactly perfect but I doubt anyone I'll end up with will be. I'm not my father, I can't just run off with a village girl and get no backlash from my family. I need to marry up if I want to keep influence and change the political field. At the moment no commoner has the ability to comment on decisions made at court, they're disregarded as collateral in any sort of war situation and most live in inadequate situations. I'm going to help change the kingdom whether it makes my life hell or not"

Draco stared at Harry in awe. This boy knew what he wanted and what he had to do to get it. If he wanted change Draco would help him make it even if it put him in a negative light with his nobels.

"I'll help you then, we'll do this together no matter the consequences" Draco announced  
"That's great" Harry agreed "Now you just need to get on the good side of the Order"  
"The Order?" Draco's face showed a childlike confusion, though he seemed rebellious he had been sheltered heavily throughout his life.  
"Your father's biggest threat."

Lucius Malfoy didn't even know his biggest threat was still a large organisation of common folk. He truly believed that it's strength fell with James and Lily Potter. Forgetting that there was many brave warriors behind their faces, many ready to take charge if the Potter's were ever wrongfully killed.

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin had taken charge shortly after their friends had fallen. Hiding their grief by working heavily and indulging in each other. Remus was trusted more as he came from common-birth but it didn't take long for Sirius to gain trust even with his nobel blood.  Due to law they couldn't take Harry in, neither of the two had a direct bloodline connection to him and as such neither were deemed fit to care for him. They still took care of Harry behind the scenes, refusing to let him fall beneath the Dursley's heels.

"I should get you done in for treason"   
"But you won't because this is the first time you aren't being controlled and it's thrilling"

Harry was right. Draco felt excitement run through his bloodstream at the idea of aiding the rebellion. This wasn't playful teenage nonsense it was something that genuinely mattered and Draco was going to go all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while and I'm not sure this works but it's definitely something.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco knew there was secret tunnels throughout the castle but he never realised some lead to the closet village. Harry had lead him through cobweb infested, dirty passages until the emerged in the local bar. It was weirdly busy for midday, the bell at the front door ringing every minute or so. Harry whispered a password to the bartender before being let behind the bar and into the backroom.

"Just keep your mouth shut, unless you have something life changing because otherwise you're going to get a very angry room of anti-royals," Harry told him.

Draco nodded plainly in response, hiding a glint of excitement behind his eyes.

The backroom was crowded, people stood or sat on crates. Draco recognised some lesser nobels and the brood of Weasley children that were known for their red hair and society defying ways. He didn't even need to speak to receive dirty looks, he earned that by being himself. It made him feel ashamed for being himself, that even with such a high title he was unworthy of society. Maybe he was. Maybe money and status meant nothing if you couldn't gain the vote of the people. Deep down he knew what was right and wrong but he had become so caught up in pissing off his father that the people of the kingdom he was soon to rule never really mattered. He was already a dreadful ruler without a crown on his head.

"Harry are you bloody serious?" the young Weasley girl exclaimed, "He's everything we're against and you've brought him here. Our heads will be the main course for tomorrows breakfast."  
"Trust me on this okay. Who knows maybe prince boy will actually be helpful." Harry tried to vouch for Draco but there wasn't much to vouch for.  
"Doubt it" Ginny muttered

Draco felt like telling them that he was actually here to help and not be berated but after hearing Harry's earlier guidance decided against it. He hated being invisible. He wanted to be heard, to grasp their attention but they weren't palace servants and they certainly weren't going to bow down to him. 

"Not to be the voice of reason but how is the brat going to do anything?" asked Sirius, there was some hidden resentment towards Draco in his words.

If Draco didn't have Black blood running eagerly through his veins Sirius probably would have been all for the Prince rebelling. But Draco was a reminder of a life Sirius ran from. His mother was Sirius's cousin who like most royals was tightlipped in all common proceedings. They never fought for anyone but themselves and thought it was filthy to associate with commoners. Sirius' skin itched thinking about every banquet and ball he was forced to attend before he ran to James Potter. His best friend and saviour. 

"What about a planned attack? There's a ball to celebrate our engagement soon and it'd be a great time to make a statement," Draco suggested, determination painted on his features.  
"That is not actually a bad idea," Remus agreed "It'd need careful planning and you'd need to sneak a few of us into the castle but if it goes well we'd be a step closer."

A little tension loosened in Draco's shoulders. He'd jumped the first hurdle in gaining some trust, he didn't need a whole lot to help just enough to make sure no one thought he was going to turn them in. 

Remus spread a map of the palace onto a tall crate. Everyone gathered around awaiting his orders.

"We need at least five volunteers excluding Harry, who will already be there and pretending to have nothing to do with this" Remus made the last bit incredibly clear, he worried deeply for Harry's safety behind those stone walls.

Who knew what Lucius Malfoy was capable of whilst Harry slept. He could easily slit Harry's throat or poison his meals. With the murder of James and Lily, Remus became set on protecting their son. He would never forgive himself if Harry's head ended up on a pike.

Every Weasley hand went up before Molly hastily pushed a few down. She couldn't control Bill, Charlie, Percy or the twins but she wasn't going to let her youngest two be thrown to the wolves. Ron and Ginny let out heavy groans and muttered sly comments beneath their breath. Neither wanted to sit out. Both raring to fight and gain rights they so desperately deserved.

"Let me pick them," Draco said "they can become servers at the ball, giving them easy access to cause whatever chaos they want to cause. I know what looks conspicuous and five redheads would certainly give my father red flags"

A few nodded in agreement, Molly gave him a grateful look. She knew he didn't say that for her benefit but it certainly gave her mind some ease.

In the end he picked Hermione Granger, a bright village girl with a bushy mane for hair. Charlie Weasley, who many didn't know due to his expeditions in foreign kingdoms. Nymphadora Tonks, a girl with a colourful personality who refused to go by her first name. Ron Weasley, a friend of Harry's who was ready to throw himself into in battle - Molly was far from happy with him going but he really was one of the best choices. And lastly Fleur Delacour a girl from a faraway kingdom who could charm any man with her looks whilst keeping a smart and steady head.

Draco was so precise with everyone he picked. Half the room was filled with faces from wanted posters or already known kingdom traitors. He couldn't exactly set Alastor Moody up with a castle position when his false eye easily gave him away or Sirius Black who was known to be a murderer and was easily recognised for his resemblance to the rest of his family.

"Are you positive this is the best line up?" asked Remus "You can't anyone more experience in?"  
Draco shook his head.  
"Their all too recognisable otherwise I'd be the first to through them in. Everyone I've picked can go under the radar and if caught can easily slip away with charm, wit or brute force."  
"He has a point," Harry said "I mean no offence to anyone going but I wouldn't think twice about you if you handed me a glass of champagne, maybe Fleur but even then a pretty face isn't exactly a tip off."

Fleur scowled at him as she grasped her fiancés hand. Draco wished he could've sent both of them but with two brave redheads already ready to storm the castle it would be too risky sending in a third.

The rest of the meeting consisted of Sirius and Remus outlining the attack. The five would infiltrate the building cutting off light sources and knocking out as many guards as possible before the rest of the order attacked. Draco and Harry were to leave as soon as they were given the signal, keeping them both safe from weaponry and bombs.

They left at six both boys nervous for the events that would proceed in a few days time, if anything went wrong heads would roll.


	5. Chapter 5

The ballroom bustled with life that Draco watched with weary eyes, his palms refusing to stop sweating. He knew that innocent life danced around the room, their skirts or coats flying behind them with each turn. Harry kept a tight grip on his Draco's hand, ignoring the layers of sweat and fear. Draco was glad for the reassurance but at the same time felt an overwhelming sense of guilt fester in the pit of his stomach. What if he chose the wrong people? What if someone died? _What if it all went wrong?_

"Stop worrying. You'll just end up in pieces that I can't stick back together."

Draco wished he could be as calm as Harry, to have such a level-head in such a terrifying situation. Maybe Harry was just recklessly brave, not thinking about the consequences before they became reality. Maybe Harry was just an idiot. Either way Draco still believed he would feel better in his scuffed shoes.

"How can you not worry? Your friends are the ones on the line," Draco whispered

Harry gave Draco's hand a squeeze.

"And I trust that they will be okay, nothing comes of worrying Draco, just uneasiness and regret."

Harry's words kind of helped but not enough for Draco to swallow the worry and bury it beneath a stack of food from the buffet. He couldn't eat. He felt like anything that went down would eventually come right back up and he'd make even more of a fool of himself. 

Harry kept a trained eye as his friends walked into the ballroom carrying round trays full of champagne and various other drinks. Most alcoholic. Both boys knew that drinking tonight was a bad idea, especially if they needed to talk the infiltrators out of a sticky situation. Yet Draco was desperate for the liquid courage to seep into his blood and give him sliver of bravery. Harry turned the servers around before Draco could grab a glass, restraining himself in the process.

"I could use something strong right now." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.  
"So could I but we both know that that's a terrible idea. We don't need to poison our sanity and sobriety to get through this, we need to stay alert and firm."

It was almost time, Remus promised a sign at around midnight and as the clock crept closer Draco's expression grow more and more sickly. He knew he couldn't stop it, he wouldn't have anyways but he knew that there was innocent people there, ones who could get caught up in the chaos.

"One minute," Harry murmured 

The chandelier crashed to the floor, the room going dark. Nobels and royals alike ran towards the exits which were subsequently locked. Rebels swung in through the windows, using the eery moonlight as a cover and an aid to find their targets. Screams echoed throughout the ballroom, glasses smashing against the floor, champagne spilling everywhere. Panic spread further as swords were unsheathed and heads began to roll.

The plan had gone slightly wrong, Harry and Draco were meant to have safe passage out but with no unlocked exits they were trapped like the rest of the high-borns that attended the ball. Guards were being killed left right and centre. The were never told that the attack would be so brutal, it was never mentioned that guards were going to die. Everything was wrong, deadly. Children clung to their mothers as if this was their final hour, their mothers all failing to keep a brave face as they edged closer to the walls.

"I thought there was specific targets," Draco yelled over the noise  
"So did I, I never got told it was going to be like this."

Draco felt some comfort that Harry hadn't ordered such a barbaric attack, that he like himself knew nothing of the plans to kill anyone that got in the Order's way. It was then that Harry realised that there was more than order members that carried weapons. Many of the attackers were civilians joining an attack they nothing of. They just wanted to fight for their rights and no one had dared to stop them.

Draco tugged at Harry's sleeve, dragging him towards the end of the ballroom towards the ghastly green tapestries that depicted generations of Malfoys. He pushed Harry behind them and into a secret passage, this one Draco knew took them towards the front entrance of the castle.

"Draco I can't leave them behind."  
"And I can't let you die!" he gripped Harry's shoulders as if to make his point more obvious. Harry wasn't staying in the ballroom wether he wanted to or not. Draco was going to make sure he was safe.

Harry tried to pull himself out of Draco's grasp but the prince refused to let go, he would've gone as far as to shackle himself to Harry to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

"Draco! Stop!" Harry growled "I need to go back!"  
"No you need to stay safe! To stay far away from civilians that don't know your with them. They'll kill you Harry and I don't think I could live with myself if you ended up six feet under."  
"Then you're a selfish prick."  
"I'll be a selfish prick if it means you'll be safe, in fact I'll be the worst person you've ever met just to keep you alive."  
"Why?!" Harry yelled "I am nothing to you bar a means to an end, a one way ticket to a seat on that golden throne.

Draco shook his head, how could Harry be so blind. So oblivious. Draco felt more for Harry than he felt for anyone. Ever. Harry was a match that kept Draco alight in the strongest of storms and he would be a fool to let that go. Maybe he was selfish, he knew that there were hundreds of people worth saving back in the ballroom but all he could think about was getting his fiancé out of there. Draco didn't care. 

"Because I love you, at least I think I do. There's something about you, something that makes me feel safe and stable and okay. I've never felt like this before, for anyone." Draco exclaimed , his heart racing with anticipation for Harry's reply.  
"Fuck Draco."

Harry let himself slump down the passage's dusty walls. Never did he expect that. Out of everything. An intense hatred, a dull sense of dislike, even Draco just liking Harry seemed more plausible than love. A secret love child seemed more realistic. But no, Draco Malfoy loved Harry Potter and there was nothing more to it.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry never true believed someone could love him like a partner. He could understand parental love and friendship love but love love was something he never suspected he would receive. He was always focused on something else not someone, there was always too many tasks at hand for him to allow someone in like that.

Draco was scared of commitment, affection and love. He always had a serious relationship with his parents and every sexual encounter was solely a fling, if they were worth it they would become a regular in Draco's solar system until he realised they were too close. Then he'd push them far away, sometimes changing their job to something that wouldn't cross his path. He was scared, constantly frightened that he'd start to love them.

Then Harry came along, a boy who Draco thought he'd manage to get rid of within a week. The obvious display of kissing a guard was the first step in a multi-step plan that Draco had yet to fully prepare. But Harry put up with it, even when he didn't want to marry Draco either. He stood by his role like a loyal knight instead of flaking off into the busy court winds. Draco, surprised, ordered for Harry's things to be transferred to his chambers, in a last ditch attempt to see how Harry would behave. The same Harry that he couldn't get off his mind.  

"You can't love me," Harry said "No! I don't believe you."  
"What is there not to believe Harry?" Draco sat beside him, his tailored clothes getting covered in dust. "I didn't plan for this to happen, I planned for the exact opposite. I was meant to despise you and as a result you were meant to despise me.

Harry wanted to say how much he couldn't hate Draco, how he lay awake at night with him in mind. Thinking about how articulately he spoke and how brave he was for coming to the meeting. How he chose the perfect team to act as servers. But he could't, part of him was still in shock with the events that had taken place in the ballroom. The rest of him was terrified of someone loving him. 

"Please say something," Draco begged "anything to make this easier, to make me feel like I haven't made a big mistake."

Harry turned silently and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. Tears began to run down Draco's face, he was confused and lost. Worrying that this was the 'let's just be friends' kind of reply. Even though it was far from it.

"I'm sorry" Harry whispered, his words barely heard.  
"For what?" 

Harry wasn't entirely sure. He was sorry for being so abrupt with his replies, not waiting for an explanation before rejecting the idea entirely. He was sorry for sticking around because otherwise the situation would've been so much easier. He was just sorry.

"Everything," he paused "and nothing at the same time. This isn't how life is meant to play out, we are meant to have choices, we aren't meant to fight for basic rights. Everything is so wrong yet here we are loving each other in such a chaotic environment."

Draco was overcome with relief. _Loving each other_. Harry loved him. How could Harry love him? The bratty prince who hid behind a false superiority complex. Harry was a major part of a revolution his parents began. Harry would be a historical hero whilst Draco would be the dragon he was meant to slay.

"You shouldn't be sorry Harry. If anyone should it should be me. Goddamnit! You can't drag yourself down with me. By the end of the season I'll be in ruins, you a leader of the new world."  
"Draco, I've already dragged myself down, you had nothing to do with it. I'm a disgraced nobel bathing in his dead parents riches, society already rejects me, don't make the same mistake as they did."

Draco didn't want to make that mistake, he wanted to keep Harry within his grasp. Always. If Draco was being selfish he didn't care, he had Harry and he would refuse to ever let him go. No matter how unworthy he felt.

"I need to go back into the ballroom, Draco" Harry said getting up "I need to make sure that everyone's okay, that none of my friends are dead."

It was such a dark statement to make so casually but death seemed far too common for Harry to say it differently. His parents were dead, many of his mentors were dead and it wouldn't be long before everyone around ended up dead. It was such an engraved concept that Harry sometimes forgot that it wasn't so common for royals such as Draco. A sheltered prince who had never really see the depressing affects of the armies his father commanded. 

"Please don't. If the rebels are still in there you could be slaughtered."  
"Or I could be welcomed. It's a 50/50 chance Draco. If we are ever going to be anything you can't hold me back, I won't be put on a leash."

Harry began to walk back towards the ballroom, Draco trailing at his heels begging him to reevaluate the situation. Harry didn't, instead he dramatically pushed back the tapestry to reveal the bloody room that they'd left behind.

Harry couldn't see any of his friends lying headless or blood-stained on the floor but there was many of the civilian rebels who had taken more drastic measures. Nobel's bodies lay headless or dismembered. The prize trophy was Draco's father pinned to the wall with a sword that was right through his chest. It was a gruesome sight to behold yet Draco continued to stare. No words came from his trembling mouth just whimpers of uncertainty.

'Shouldn't I be sad? Upset," he murmured trembling   
"You're in shock, maybe we should take you back to your chambers."  
"Our chambers," Draco corrected

Harry let Draco lean against him as they trudged to their chambers. Bloody footprints followed them out of the ballroom, neither really sure what to make of the situation. Draco collapsed on their bed, not caring if he dirtied the sheets. He was tired and disoriented. He went from high to low so fast he was unsure of what to make of anything. His own father was dead yet he struggled to fully accept it. He struggled to accept anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda jumped a little in this chapter but it furthers the story a little more, ironic considering this was going to end with Harry professing his love for Draco.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll expand this fic or just leave it hanging


End file.
